


【APH乙女】惩罚

by baimengzecheshen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, 乙女向 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baimengzecheshen/pseuds/baimengzecheshen
Relationships: 路德维希x你
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	【APH乙女】惩罚

Work Title：惩罚  
Fandoms：黑塔利亚  
CP：路德维希x你  
Worked By：白梦泽车神  
Belongs To：灯泡泡

不太合身的军装勒着前胸，兴奋硬挺的乳珠高高翘起，在洁白布料上顶出两颗凸起的小点。你被小穴里疯狂震动的跳蛋折磨得发疯，但是双腿被拉开固定，连夹紧屁股自慰都做不到。

“老师，我已经知道错了，”你尽量冷静地开口，声线却无法停止颤抖。上半身整齐紧绷的军服和下身赤裸的美景形成鲜明对比，被淫液划出几道水痕的大腿内侧泛起浅粉色，“惩罚什么时候可以结束……我、快要……快要夹不住了。”

手铐铐住的双手十指扣合，因为要忍耐销魂蚀骨的欲望，已经没有力气去挣脱。

路德维希没有说话，他衣着整齐地坐在你面前，端正高傲地睥睨着。

并没有因为你淫乱的表现就厌弃或者嫌恶，反而在你眯着眼喘气时双腿叠放，掩饰肉棒精神蓬勃的反应。

跳蛋的遥控器被他握在手里打转，偶尔调整强度。错乱的振动频率加深了快感，你夹着体内两个小东西，不自主地连续抽搐，花核肿得翘起。

“哪里做错了。”

他坐在椅子上俯身，视线与你平视，食指勾着你的下颌角摩挲。

“我不该在老师上课的时候露出小穴……勾引老师……”你的声音抖得越来越厉害，他的手沿着你的咽喉往下，在敏感的脖子摩挲，手套的粗糙质感格外清晰，反而让你发情的身体更加饥渴。

“还有吗。”

“还、什么——嗯啊……”

他捏住你充血的乳头，压在两指间不停按压，偶尔用指尖拨弄弹动，把乳珠玩得通红发肿，然后按着你的后背往前倾，用龟头抵住了乳尖。

湿润、滚烫又坚挺的硬物，流着动情的前液，欺凌你敏感的小乳头，强迫它沾上男人腥麝的体液。

青筋盘虬的性器侵略性太强，戳得樱红色小珠子满身湿透，一副被玩烂的淫糜模样。

“没有穿内衣和内裤，”路德维希认真地挑剔道，“校服也不符合要求，干脆都不要穿了。”

本身也被他脱得不剩几件了，这个臭男人。

“老师……”

“现在开始，进行对你的处罚。”他弯了弯轻韧的教棍，绕到你身后，揉了两下丰满的臀部。

打断你的求饶后，他冷静地将你下身抬高，你不得不向前倾，并且翘起屁股，才能勉强维持平衡。

下身在塞跳蛋的时候就已经脱得干干净净，他肆意揉捏着那两团软肉，在你低声喘息时捡起一根震动棒往里塞去，将本就折磨人的跳蛋顶得更深。

狭小的内腔完全无法承受那么多玩具，只能夹住半根震动棒，手柄和剩下一半在你花穴口吊着转动，发出聒噪而羞耻的嗡嗡声。

你舒爽而痛苦地扭了扭腰，蜜液滴滴答答落下来，在地上积成清亮的小水洼。

他没忍住摸了下自己硬得爆炸的性器，忍住掰开媚肉操干的冲动，沉默地捏住花核微拧，引来你娇怯的哭喊。

真淫荡。

知晓自己优势的美貌学生学会了用身体引诱老师，而他还屡屡上钩，这样下去当然不行——必须要好好惩罚这具诱人又淫荡的身体。

“我真的再也不敢——啊！”

吃痛的呼喊和教棍鞭打的声音混合在一起，你的小穴被刺激得练练紧缩，居然又将震动棒含进一部分。

但他的动作并未停止，鞭笞的力道或轻或重，屁股上又出现了好几条红痕。而你婉转的求饶也渐渐消弭，只剩暧昧的口水吞咽声。

被蹂躏后还得到了快感，这样的羞耻心随着情欲涌入臀沟，你激动地夹挤出一汪粘的清水。

真是欠操的学生。

他安抚似的抚摸着你受伤的臀部，黑色皮手套盖在白皙透红的臀肉上，一股糜烂的味道化在他手心。但是冰凉的质感让你松懈，因此乖巧地放松腰身，却没想到他忽然摇了摇你小穴里插着的震动棒。

路德维希用力抽了两下，这根道具还是被你紧紧咬着，上面布满了积蓄的淫液，在震动时顺着手柄缓缓滑落。

“不要……老师不要……”

你只能发出小猫儿似的呢喃，舌尖弹动时隐含娇媚的哭腔，抽动的震动棒布满颗粒，因为反复摩挲使得内壁敏感至极。

他滚烫的肉棒还贴在你身后勾引，于是饥渴的小穴更加痴迷地吮吸，结果就是被快速转动的跳蛋送上了又一波高潮。

他不悦地用教棍轻轻拍了拍你的乳头，整齐的军服下装微微凌乱，露出一根坚挺的肉棒。

那根性器贴着你的背脊游移，甚至在大腿内侧抽动了几下，可是这点抚慰只能饮鸩止渴，你哀哀地回望他，全身泛起男人无法抗拒的潮红。

可他只是坐回椅子上，将硕大的肉棒挺立在你眼前：“你看起来很喜欢被惩罚——这幅淫荡的样子，是想要被操吗？”

“那就自慰给我看，玩到自己喷水，我就插进你淫荡的骚穴，把你干到再也吃不下精液为止。”


End file.
